


Art: Metanoia

by LFB72



Series: LFB72 ACBB Art [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: After Camlann Merlin Big Bang, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Art, M/M, Not for remix, Running Away, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-17 16:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72
Summary: 9 pieces of traditional art plus dividers for Bunnysworld's entry for ACBB 2017.'Arthur’s had enough. This was the last time his father ridiculed him in full view of everybody. He has to go. So he packs up a few things, boards a train and ends up in a little remote community named Ealdor. He can’t stay at the hotel he had made reservations in and it seems that at the start of his new life, nothing goes according to plan. He can’t stay, can he? And then there’s this weird man who loves to cook and doesn’t care who he is and where he comes from.'





	Art: Metanoia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bunnysworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Metanoia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11994459) by [bunnysworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld). 



> I had a fantastic time last year when I partnered Bunnysworld, so why not do it again? She has produced a stunning story once again which has been a pleasure to research and art for. I was presented with a near complete work almost straight away, there was so much to choose from to illustrate. It was certainly a challenge to do and finish but I got there in the end.
> 
> Many thanks to the mods for all their hard work in promoting, encouraging and organising the fest and keeping it going.
> 
> A huge shout out to DYLogger and Merlinsdeheune (sindhunathi) whose comments and feedback on the art have been invaluable.

 

 

[ ](http://imgur.com/cjNjnPy)

 

 

[ ](http://imgur.com/dKofSDp)

 

[ ](http://imgur.com/XAqe9Cw)

 

[ ](http://imgur.com/3ZHGT0o)

 

 

 

 

[ ](http://imgur.com/hNzwt92)

[ ](http://imgur.com/00rZKHD)

[ ](http://imgur.com/kG1KGN7)

[ ](http://imgur.com/3cmrQpc)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking a peek, I hope you liked the art. The coastline featured in the background of the picture where Arthur is wearing a red hoody is actually inspired by the beaches and coast near to where I live, when bunny wrote that scene I knew I had to draw it since I could see it so clearly.


End file.
